


Stained Carpet

by PunnyGamerGirl



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abortion, Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Hugo Vasquez, Alpha Jack, Alpha Yvette (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Basically nice lol, Beta Vaughn (Borderlands), Brain Damage, Brain Surgery, Chain Bonding, Cybernetics, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Angst, Good Dad Jack, Hugo Vasquez Being an Asshole, Hugo is the worst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at writing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinda, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, My headcannon of multiple bonding, Not Beta Read, OOC Jack, Omega Rhys, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter 'Vasquez', Please Don't Hate Me, Poor Rhys (Borderlands), Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, There may be sex later but ive never writed smut so IDK, Verbal Abuse, You Have Been Warned, and a child, brain washing, for now, he is a cinnamon roll, hes had a rough life, its bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunnyGamerGirl/pseuds/PunnyGamerGirl
Summary: I had an idea to where Rhys got hurt and had to send his child to go find help because he couldn't move. I am so sorry in advance. I really hurt Rhys. Sorry not sorry. Please read the tags!
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys/Hugo Vasquez
Comments: 25
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/gifts).



> This is super angsty and is very difficult to read so please read the warning and tags before proceeding! Enjoy!!

For once the onslot of attacks wasn't directed at him. The fury was normally relentless, never stop and never ceasing not matter how much he screamed or begged. His "partner", if you could even call him that anymore, was every natural disaster rolled into one. Furious and powerful and ceaseless and ALWAYS towards him. His son, their child, was never supposed to be the target. Rhys would be that for him always for him. He would stay with Hugo till he died if it meant his baby could have anything he needed and wanted. However Rhys was slow and Hugo was vicious and Rhys was just a second too late.

CRACK

For a second everything stilled Rhys froze as if in slow motion his mates huge fist hit Peter's face and nose. A rage Rhys had never known filled him to the brim and boiled over. His metal hand curled tightly and punched with all him might breaking and ruining the face he once thought to be handsome. He raised to do it again but Hugo was faster as he grabbed the metal appendage and pulled. Sparks lit up behind his eye and his vision fizzled out as he fell to the ground with a thud and darkness appeared around if his vision. He glanced to see Hugo, his bond mate dropping the now destroyed arm and look down on him. He raised his foot and darkness overcame him.

<×>

The pain woke him up quickly, he tried to yell and scream but it was cut short by a hand on his throat and Hugo face in his.

"God, do you ever shut up! I liked you better when you were out cold."

He voice nasally and swollen from the hit from his cybernetic. The left side was all shades of purples, reds, blues, and a bit of black. The black returned to the edges of his vision and as he was about to black out again. Hugo let go of his throat with a deathly glare.

"You scream or make another noise and I'll go after the boy again... Do I make myself clear?" He grunted, Rhys looked around and found Peter in the corner of the room cowering and whimpering quietly. Nodding his head yes, Rhys bit his lip to hold in his yelps from the pain. Hugo gave a curt nod and an angry good before going about his normal morning routine as if nothing was wrong. Rhys chanced a look at his arm but his focus was back on Peter. The six year old slowly stopped shaking and made eye contact with his mom. Whose eye were glazing over and closing before Hugo came back over a coffee cup in his hand.

"Hey," he mumbled as his softly nudged Rhys with his shoe. The omega didn't answer so he yelled louder. When no response was given his pushed his shoe into the broken sparking arm port. Rhys let out a short, quick scream before Hugo could stop him. In the dark room a dark liquid started to leak out of the port but the Alpha couldn't be bothered to notice.

"What did I say about yelling?! Gosh you can do anything right can you? Ugh. Whatever I just wanted an apology before I leave. I have to go early so I can get a med kit for my face. You better be cleaned up and ready for me when I get home today you understand you whore? God you are such a handful be lucky I love you. No one else would ever be willing to take care of you with all your nonsense and whining. Now what do you say?"

"..."

"Well??"

"I'm sorry." Rhys whispered

"Speak up Omega. I know your a whimp but I expect a proper apology."

"I'm sorry Alpha." Rhys spoke his voice cracking as he was on the verge of tears.

"That's something at least. Well I'll see y'all later. This better not happen again or you will be sorry."

He slammed the door and Rhys let a few silent tears roll down his face. Peter slowly stood up and cautiously walked and watched the door as his walked towards him mom. He kneeled down beside him as Rhys wiped the tears away and tried to sit up. Peter tried to help but to no avail, he pulled and pushed really hard and as Rhys let out a yelp the dark liquid poured out quicker from the cybernetic port. It was no use he was too small and his mother had no energy left.

"Peter," his mom weakly called, and Peter looked at him, "I need to you to do Mommy a favor. "


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes mom?" He asked 

"I can't go anywhere so I need you to go get help," Another tear slipped out as he said it, "I hate to put this on you sweetheart but I don't know what else to do. Go find the first security guard you see please." He brought the boys head down and kissed his forehead apologizing over and over to him.

Peter nodded proudly, he refused to let his mom down. He stood up and walked to the door. He glanced back at his mom, who was still watching him but with slightly glazed over eyes. 

Peter walked put the door and looked around. Since work had started no one was in the residential area anymore most people in the upper or lower levels depending on where they worked. The were pretty high on the space station on the executive apartments floor. He knew there were more guards the higher you went so he walked and walked to the elevator. He pressed the gold button seeing as it was the top floor.

Once the elevators open he started forward and was immediately stopped. He looked up to see a really tall guy taller than his mom (and he was tall!) The tall guy stopped looking at the weird box in his hand and looked down. He looked familiar for some reason but Peter just couldn't place it. 

"I'm sorry mister! I didn't mean to bump into you I'm looking for a security guard." As Peter tried to walk past the man put his hand on his shoulder. Peter afraid or more punishment recoiled and shrunk in on himself, whispering and whimpering apology after apology. 

Jack stopped and had to repress the growl building in his throat. He squatted to the kids level.

"Hey kiddo, it's ok no one is gonna hurt ya. Let's talk whatcha need a security guard for kid?" Jack said in the sweetest voice his could muster. The kid look scared to death but thankfully the kind tone caused the kid to stop shaking and look up. Jack balked and stared wide eyed at the kid who look like a plum at this point. Who would do this to a kid? Please don't let someone be doing this to their own kid. Jack cleared his throat and asked the kid if he wanted some juice or fruit snacks? The kid perked up for a second before shaking his head and refusing.

"No thank you mister." His stomach growled loudly at the mention of food. He never got dinner last night and mom didn't make him breakfast either. He missed the days where he could have pancakes with smiley faces. Now he was only allowed to have a tiny portion of bland oatmeal. "I'm on a very strict diet and also my mom needs my help! I need to find a security guard. The first one I see! Sorry to bother you again." The kid tried to walk around him again but Jack blocked him.

"Whoa whoa whoa kiddo, you look like a giant grape and your mom needs help? I can help you kid what's your name?"

"Peter! Are you sure you can help me you don't look like a security guard?"

"Yeah buddy I'm like the leader of the guard therefore I can dress cooler than all the other ones. Now what does your mom need help with?" The kid, Peter, looked at his shoes in thought and then back up at Jack.

" Do you promise not to tell Mister Jack? No one can know or he'll hit mom again and he is hurt Mr.Jack, I think really bad, he couldn't get up at all. My dad already left without helping so mom asked me to come find help!"

"Well let's go help your mom, eh Peter. Now what floor do you live on?" The kid stop and stared at him for a minute before his eyes widened almost comically.

"WHOAAA your Mr. Handsome Jack! Your the owner of the space station! My dad says you and him are buddies and my mom used to have tons of posters of you! Oh wow mom is gonna be really happy! He says your a super awesome and powerful hero who helps anyone in need!" The kid jumped up and down with stars in his eyes as he quickly told Jack the floor number he lived on. Jack chuckled as Peter continued talking about how happy his mom will be with him.

"Well sounds like you came to the right person kiddo! Now let's go help you mom eh? What apartment are you in?" Peter stopped and looked around a frowned formed on his face as he looked back at Jack.

"I'm sorry Mr. Handsome Jack sir I can't remember. I know it was four numbers and the first two are 40!" Jack sighed as he reassured the kid it was fine and he looked around again, they were on the 40th floor so the first two numbers are obviously 40 but ah well he scanned the kids face with his echo to check his housing situation. Peter Vasquez, why did that last name sound familiar, ah well probably an executive he talked to recently. Here it is 4077 of course its one of the furthest away. 

"Now kid are you gonna tell me what happened to your face?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha another chapter!! I'm still revising the next part which is written out but its not up to my perfectionist standards so ill fix it and update as soon as i figure out how normal people talk to other people...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLOOD WARNING I MAY STINK AT DESCRIBING BUT THERE IS BLOOD. Also i offically broke my 2 chapter streak so yay for that lol.

The kid stopped and Jack paused too and worriedly looked at him. Peter looked at him his face unreadable and distant.

"I argued with my dad. I didn't mean to, honest, I just wanted to have some cake for my birthday. I guess I shouldn't have asked why I couldn't..." he trailed off and looked off in the distance before shaking his head and smiling again. 

"I'm turning 7 next month! I'm really excited!! Maybe you can come to my party Mr. Handsome Jack! If you're not too busy!" Jack chuckled sourly the anger building in him was growing very fast. He unconsciously let out a growl and the kid Peter's eyes glued to the floor and his shoes as both stood still and silent.

"I'm not mad at you kid I'm sorry. I would love to come to your birthday I just can't believe your dad did this to you. How many other times has he done this...?" Jack asked wary of the answer he would receive. They continued walking again as the kid breathed and happily accepted the answer.

"Oh he's never hurt ME before, my mom won't let him! No, he only does it to mom, that's why he needs help Mr. Handsome Jack!" They continued forward until they finally got to the door. Peter paused and looked up at Jack before grabbing his sleeve and pulled him into the apartment. Thankfully the door was unlocked but the smell made Jack pause.

The whole placed smelled like iron, oil, and the overly sour smell of distressed and injured omega. Even Jack was digusted by the horrendous smell. The place was creepily quiet and the lights were off. The kid ran around the kitchen island as Jack turned on the kitchen like and followed him.

He wished he hadn't.

As much a Jack killed people this was overkill for even him. The omega sloched against the wall. Everything around him was a ugly maroon color. His arm sparking harshly while a dark liquid, probably a mix of oil and blood, oozed onto the floor, permanently staining the normally cream carpet. There was way too much but thankfully he could see the man's chest slowly rising and falling.  
,  
Jack could distantly hear Peter calling over and over again for his mother to wake up he had done it. Jack took a deep breathe and walked over to the limp body. The omega was in rough shape and needed medical attention immediately. Jack grabbed his echo and ordered his personal medics immediately. He tried to pick up Peter's mom but eyes shot open as he accidentally grazed the open wound of a port.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how short this chapter is and i am so sorry for it. I still hope you enjoy it!

The heavy breathing started immediately. Jack could barely hear the mumbled litany of, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." over and over repeated again and again while his eyes shifted back and forth quickly looking through Jack while checking for danger. He held Peter tightly with his one arm protecting him from the nonexistent danger. His breaths were labored his eyes closed slowly and his arm soon dropped off his sons back as he lost consciousness again. Peter hugged his mom tightly rubbing his face in the rumbled damp clothes.

The medics arrived quickly as Jack stood and explained the situation. He convinced Peter to let go so the medics could do their job and get the omega to the hospital. Jack told them to give him whatever he needed no matter the cost. Peter was reluctant to go but understanding that his mom needed help.

<×>

Rhys' gained consciousness slowly like trying to crawl through partly dry cement not even his cybernetic surgeries was this difficult. Every nerve was in pain but it was so distant he felt like he was floating. Opening his eyes alone felt like they were glued and stapled shut but it was easier once one was open. A constant beeping noise was somewhere in the distant. Eventually he realized it was the heart moniter. He saw Peter sitting in the chair beside his bed. He was in the hospital, so he must of gotten a security guard who would listen and not tell Hugo since he couldn't see or smell him. Peter had scooted the chair close to the bed so Rhys could easily reach out and touch him. 

Right as he was about to touch Peter the door opened and Rhys froze. This was it Hugo was going to come in, he would be so furious that he went to the hospital and cost him all this money without permission. He would take Peter away from him and he would finally kill gim this was it. His thoughts spiraled down and down until a scent caught his nose. That wasn't Hugo. Handsome Jack walked through the door 3 bags of fast food in his arms and his entire mouth full of fries. Rhys flinched back hoping to fake sleep before the CEO saw him awake. 

Jack looked up when movement caught his attention. The omega, he learned his name was Rhys, was laying in bed his arm stretched towards Peter, his eyes wide and his body frozen. The fear was so palpable it left a bad taste in his mouth. The beeping quickened to a near constant sound. He took a step back as Rhys followed him with his eyes. Rhys quickly sat up and gasped in pain. He doubled over as much as he could. Pain and fear clearly evident in the omegas scent. Jack surged forward before realizing his mistake. The omega put his arm in between Peter and Jack. He panted heavily still in obvious pain.

"Please..." violent coughs racked his body, "please don't... don't take him away from me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Jack a nice person and you know im not complaining XD I do want to warn everyone about some offensive things. (NOTE NO ONE WILL EVER BE INFERIOR TO ANOTHER EVERYONE IS EQUAL AND BEAUTIFUL) Enoy!!

Panic was clawed at his brain over and over, his breathing got quicker and shallower. He couldn't pull in enough oxygen, the constant sounding beeping noise called the nurses in the room. The chair was moved away from the bed which woke Peter as the nurses scurried around the omega trying to call him down.

"Hey what are you doing to my mom?" Peter stood and tried to walk to the bed but was pushed aside by a nurse as Handsome Jack walked closer to Peter and bent down.

"Hey bud glad you're awake! Your mom woke up but he's still not feeling the best the doctors will make him feel better and then we can come back later okay?"

"You promise?"

"Yeah kiddo I'm a hero remember and heroes always tell the truth! Now let's go eat all the food okay?" Peter looked back at his mom who now was slumped back on the bed as the nurses checked his chest. Peter grabbed Jack's hand and went out the room.

They went to Jack's penthouse, he was going to eat with the kid in the hub but after ordering the kids meal he didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea or targeting Peter. He took his shoes off which Peter copied. Jack walked over to the couch and sat down and began digging in to the three hamburgers he got. He looked up at the kid who had an odd expression on his face. 

He swallowed and asked, "What's wrong kiddo? Come sit down and eat you need to get some food in your system since you haven't eaten all day." Jack took last bite of the first hamburger and moved to the second.

Peter looked around frowning slightly before sitting down on the ground and grabbing his nuggets and fries. Jack looked down bewildered at the six year old. 

"Whatcha doing down there kid? There's a perfectly good couch right here you can sit on!" Peter looked up at Jack and laughed lightly confusing the alpha even more.

"That's silly I can't sit there!"

"Why not bud?"

"Well until I present as an Alpha i have to sit on the floor! It's the rules!"

"...Whose rule?"

"My dad's! He said that Alpha are at the top in society! All others are lesser beings and they deserve to sit on the floor. Mom agreed so that must be correct!" There was a total of four times off the top of Jack head where he could remember being speechless in his whole life. This one however took the cake. Never in his life had he ever hear such bigoted disgusting ideals. It make him want to cut the knot off of every alpha who had an even vaguely similar thought.

"Kiddo... that's, that's not right. Everyone is equal no matter their race, gender, sexuality, orientation, or endotype. No one thinks like that anymore thats considered extremely rude and its ok because you didn't know but know that's wrong. Understand, bud?" Peter nodded and picked up his stuff and sat on the couch beside Jack.


End file.
